La vida que nos arrebataron
by TantiWitch
Summary: En un mundo post-apocalíptico, donde unas criaturas conocidas como "dragones" contagian a los pocos humanos que ya quedan en la tierra, una joven y novata en la vida Lucy vaga sola, buscando a los famosos "salvadores" conocidos como Dragon Slayers, y con ellos conseguir la única esperanza que tiene de sobrevivir en este horrible mundo de sangre y asesinato. NaLu. Gruvia. GaLe.


_¿Qué hay, hente de FanFiction? Esta idea me vino a la mente una de estas noches horribles de calor en las que no puedes ni si quiera dormir. El prólogo salió solo... los dedos se movían por mi teclado como poseídos por la inspiración. Si no tiene algún review o no os gusta, probablemente se quede en esto, un prólogo, pero si no es así y os gusta, espero disfrutar escribiendo, y vosotros leyendo, este FanFic algo diferente._

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Ya ni sabía cuanto llevaba corriendo; semanas, meses … suspiré pensando irónicamente en que ya no importaba cuánto llevara corriendo, cuánto llevara sin comer, sin dormir… _desde aquel fatídico día que nos condenó a todos._

Para no saber cuanto llevaba corriendo, sí que me dolían los pies, y mucho. Los blandos y delicados pies de una chiquilla que hasta ahora no había tenido la necesidad de esforzarse para nada.

Me dolían más los pies, que aquella noche que llevé al baile de Loki unos tacones de doce centímetros… reí algo desesperada, sabiendo que seguramente nunca más llevaría tacones, nunca más habría un baile… _nunca más._

El bosque era silencioso, y eso era algo bueno. Porque, que se escuchara un leve quejido en la lejanía significaría que ellos estaban viniendo, y sabía que yo sola no podría enfrentarme a ellos. De momento solo se podían escuchar mis leves pasos, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Los dragones… así los llamaba la gente. Quizá si fueran los típicos dragones de los libros de fantasía sería incluso mejor, pensé para mis adentros. Así es como llaman a esos seres que se han apoderado de, según dicen, más del setenta por ciento de la población. Cuando todo comenzó, algunos los llamaban zombies, puesto que siempre ha sido la palabra más idónea y conocida para nombrar a seres que poseen cuerpos humanos pero están muertos, y comen cerebros; pero poco a poco fueron conocidos como dragones, puesto que se supo que no se contagiaba sólo con la mordedura, o la sangre, si no que, sólo con que te tocaran con esa piel escamosa, parecida a la de los dragones que les caracterizaba, en como máximo cuarenta y ocho horas ya eras uno de ellos.

 _Osea, que son zombies, pero encima mucho más fuertes y contagiosos_ , suspiré apartándome el flequillo rubio de mi rostro, sucio, seco, cómo jamás había estado.

Pensé en mi casa, en mi madre, en Loki, que me protegió hasta el último momento, y en todos aquellos que habían dado su vida para protegerme. A mí. A Lucy Heartfilia, una chiquilla rica que nunca había tenido ninguna preocupación, que siempre había tenido todo lo que le daba la gana sin esfuerzo, que era una escritora frustrada y que había perdido todo lo que tenía sólo porque todo el mundo confiaba en que ella, podría cambiar algo.

Mientras caminaba cada vez más lento, cansada, al borde de la deshidratración, pensaba en las últimas palabras de Loki.

\- Cariño… búscales, es tu única oportunidad… Debes encontrarles, sé que tu puedes ser el futuro de esta región… - Y con una sonrisa, de desvaneció como la brisa cálida de un verano agotador. Rápido. Cómo si nunca hubiera pasado.

Y qué podía hacer yo, sola, en una región dónde el único ser humano que había visto fue hace tres semanas y me atracó quitándome todo el agua que me quedaba.

\- El futuro de esta región… y una mierda… - chasqueé la lengua, enfadada, sintiendo el peso de todas las muertes en mis hombros.

El bosque cada vez se sentía más frío, y yo no sabía si llevaba dando vueltas horas o días, puesto que el paisaje me parecía todo el tiempo el mismo. Pronto anochecería, y yo llevaba casi un día sin beber nada.

Después de varias horas más, caminando como pude, arrastrando los pies, ya dándome igual si hacía ruido o no, encontré una pequeña casa escondida entre unos arbustos, cosa que me sorprendió porque aún estaba en territorio de la familia Heartfilia, es decir, que solo había casas de nuestra propiedad, y de ésta no sabía nada.

Por ese mismo motivo aún no había tenido ningún encontronazo sola con esos seres, puesto que muy poca gente se encontraba en la propiedad Heartfilia, a excepción de en su propia casa.

Entré, algo tímida, puesto que aún no estaba acostumbrada a las nuevas normas de éste mundo. Chisté un par de veces, di unas palmadas, cosas que me había enseñado Loki que debía hacer cuando entraba en un lugar desconocido para saber si había dragones dentro. Pero nada, lo único que rompía mi sonido era mi respiración, algo rápida, puesto que estaba nerviosa. Y no podía evitarlo. No sabía luchar, no sabría que hacer si me encontraba alguno de esos seres. _Loki… dime que hacer. Ojalá estuvieras aquí._

\- Búscales… - _sus palabras rebotaron en mi cabeza como mil cuchillas._

Lo primero que hice en esa casa fue comprobar el agua. Y… _¡felicidades!_ No hay agua corriente… Me agaché en posición fetal en el suelo y lo único que pude hacer fue sollozar. Ya no salían ni siquiera lágrimas. Quizá porque estaba tan deshidratada que ya no había forma de sacar algún líquido de mi cuerpo.

Después de dar pena, y comportarme como una niña, decidí seguir buscando por toda la casa algo útil. Encontré algunas latas de comida que aún no había caducado, un cuchillo lo bastante grande y afilado para defenderme, y una cantimplora vacía que me guardé por si llovía, o encontraba algo que beber.

Pensé entre arcadas en aquel explorador que se bebía su propio pis para sobrevivir, pensando en que pronto, si no encontraba agua, debería hacer lo mismo.

Subí temblorosa y agotada las escaleras de esa pequeña casita, esperando encontrar algo cómodo en lo que pasar la noche, cuando un leve quejido hizo que el corazón me saltara del pecho.

 _¿No estoy sola?_

Cuidadosamente me coloqué sobre la pared, caminando lentamente, hacía la habitación cerrada de dónde procedía ese ruido. Ya era plena noche, así que lo único que me iluminaba la visión era la leve luz de la luna que había esa noche y el hecho de que, durante el tiempo en el que todo había sucedido, mis ojos se acostumbraron a adaptarse a la poca luz de la noche.

Esperé, suspiré, y recé para que lo que hubiera detrás de esa puerta fuera otra persona. Que me robara las pocas cosas que conservaba, pero que no fuera uno de esos seres.

Abrí la puerta poco a poco cuando un gran peso con increíble fuerza intentó acercarse a mí con suma brusquedad. Grité, desgarrándome la seca garganta mientras usaba la puerta como escudo para que un dragón, vestido con el uniforme de los criados que había en mi casa, no me tocara. Lloré, y grité como nunca lo había hecho. Mi primer encuentro fue terrorífico y triste. Por instinto de supervivencia, supongo, dí una patada a la puerta obligando a ese ser a que se cayera al suelo y sin pensármelo le hundí el cuchillo que acababa de encontrar en la cabeza. Varias veces, mientras lloraba y gritaba desconsolada. Sabía que ya estaba muerto desde hacía minutos, pero no podía parar de clavarle el cuchillo. Tenía miedo. Y me sentía sucia, y una asesina. Después de eso vomité, y no me importó hacerlo en el suelo. Cuando perdí el subidón de adrenalina causado por el puro terror lo único que pude hacer fue dormirme junto al cadáver de ese criado que seguramente había trabajado para mi, con lágrimas y sangre seca por todo mi rostro.

Una brillante luz me despertó del profundo sueño, y por sólo un momento, pensé que todo había sido una pesadilla, que me despertaría Aqua con uno de sus increíbles desayunos, y siendo regañona como siempre me obligaría a ir a ducharme y estudiar. Pero la primera imagen que tuve al abrir los ojos fue el cadáver de dragón que tenía a mi lado, y mis manos manchadas de sangre putrefacta. Pero ya no sentía miedo, ni dolor, ni cansancio. Ni pena. Ya no podía sentir nada.

Bajé de esa habitación, que olía a sudor, lágrimas, y podrido y me dispuse a coger mi mochila y comenzar de nuevo mi camino sin sentido y sin rumbo a salir del maldito bosque Heartfilia. Hace un tiempo me hubiera importado que fuera más pequeño, pero ahora lo deseaba.

Después de unas horas interminables, me senté decidida a comerme una lata de judías duras y rancias, con una salsa de tomate artificial que daba ganas de vomitar. O quizá era mi estómago vacío rechazaba cualquier alimento que intentara meterle a la fuerza.

Mientras a la fuerza me terminaba esa lata asquerosa, empecé a notarme extraña, por algún motivo. Miré a mi alrededor, confundida, hasta que noté lo que iba mal. Mi pantalón estaba húmedo… Miré dónde me había sentado, asqueada, hasta descubrir que se trataba de tierra húmeda… _¡Tierra húmeda!_ No me jodas que por fin estoy cerca del lago que hay en nuestro terreno…

De pronto me sentía con la energía cargada por completo, y corrí, durante mucho tiempo, tocando la tierra para saber si estaba más o menos húmeda, hasta que, dentro ya de la tarde-noche, me encontré delante con el lago de nuestro terreno, lo que significaba agua, y lo que significaba baño.

Enseguida me quité toda la ropa que llevaba y me metí de una cabezada en el agua, que estaba helada, pero no me importaba. Nada importaba. Durante horas me froté todo el cuerpo hasta dejarme la piel en carne viva, sintiéndome sucia. Y volvía a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Nadé, chapoteé y por primera vez desde que estaba sola me sentía bien. Y en ese momento me decidí a buscarles realmente… A las leyendas, a los héroes de los que hablan los pocos que quedamos… Los Dragon Slayers, o asesinos de dragones… unos héroes que han exterminado ciudades enteras y las han construido de nuevo para los supervivientes, unos expertos en matar, a los que si sigues, te aseguras la seguridad y el bienestar. Los que salvarán este mundo…

Yo no creía que existieran. Quizá sigo sin creérmelo. Pero en este mismo instante, en éste agua helada en el que estoy completamente desnuda y me da igual, bajo este cielo de estrellas brillantes que jamás había visto por la contaminación pero que ahora podía observar con admiración, sentía esperanza. Y quería encontrarles. Con todas mis fuerzas.

 _Porque fue el primer momento desde que estaba sola, en el que me sentí **viva.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, queridos. Aquí acaba mi prólogo (si veo que gusta, historia). Simplemente pedir por favor un review con opinión, (¡ya sea buena, o mala!) puesto que me animan y ayudan muchísimo. Un abrazo, y un heladito para el calor infernal que está haciendo :)**_


End file.
